Several line cutting devices are known. A number of these devices are of the so-called automatic feed type where, by way of a particular operation the cutting line, provided on a spool, is fed out automatically for extending it when it has been broken off or has been shortened otherwise. These mechanisms do not always operate well.
It is an object of the invention to suggest another type of line cutting device which will assist in overcoming this problem.